Brotherly Love
by Ian's-Grace47
Summary: Boone and Shannon finally give in to their lust.Set before the crash on the island.


**Brotherly Love**

Shannon gazed out of the wide window onto the tennis courts below. From her position in the clubhouse she could she Boone's lean, muscular frame, striking the ball with such ferocity that the trainer was finding it difficult to return them back. Picking up her glass of ice tea, she headed down to the courts. Shannon knew why Boone was so angry. Firstly his girlfriend Jessica had just broken up with him for a mutual friend. She had simply sent him a text saying, "I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be." They'd been going out for 7 months, not bad for Boon who's only other steady relationship had ended badly after 7.5 months. Secondly, she had just started seeing Justin again, after having just broken up with Tim 2 days ago. Boone hated Justin and Shannon, who loved to wind her brother up, had deliberately brought him to the Tennis Club.

Justin was at the bottom of the stairs and as he saw her, his smile broadened. She responded by sashaying sexily down the stairs to him, leaning in close and said in his ear, "Let's go somewhere more.." she paused as she kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand lightly over his chest, "intimate." She finished, with barely a whisper. She took his hand and led him towards a place where she knew Justin would be able to take her from every angle without anyone having any idea.

As they headed off, Shannon saw Boone glance over at her and therefore missing his shot and a wicked thought entered her mind. She quickly changed direction saying to Justin, "Come on, this way." As Shannon led Justin alongside the court that Boone was playing on, she glanced over to see if Boone was paying any attention. When they reached his half she stopped, reached up and kissed Justin fully and in the smuttiest way she could. Pushing her body into his, she lifted her leg up, exposing much of her thigh in the tiny tennis skirt she was wearing. She turned them around so that she could see Boone's expression. He'd stopped playing and was starring at her with mixed emotions etched on his face. Although the look was a familiar one, a mix of fury and jealousy, this time Shannon noticed something different about it. For a while, she couldn't pinpoint the other emotions showing in her brother's face, but suddenly it dawned on her. He was looking at her with fury and jealousy, yes, but he was also looking at her with a look of longing, no yearning for her, and he was hurt by what she was doing. His big blue eyes looked lost and sad and for a minute she thought he might cry. Shannon stopped kissing Justin and starred back at her brother. They locked eyes for just a second before Boone tore his eyes away, gaining his composure and yelling "Come on, I'm ready this time" at his trainer. Taking a last look at Boone, Shannon again grabbed Justin's hand and led him away, more purposefully this time.

As Justin fucked her from behind, up against the side of the clubhouse, Shannon couldn't help but think about Boone. Se knew that he had feelings for her, but not until just now had she ever realised how strong they were. Her brother was in love with her, of that she was now almost sure. She let an involuntary moan escape her lips as Justin pushed deeper into her and hit a spot that made her shudder. She closed her eyes and the picture of Boone swam in the darkness again. Although the intensity of the longing look on his face had taken her somewhat aback, what surprised her more were the feelings it invoked in her and her instant gut reaction. As she pictured him standing there in his tennis whites, all sweaty, she began to get hotter. She rocked her hips more trying to take more of the long hard cock inside her. It took her a while to realise that although it was Justin thrusting into her over and over again, she was now imagining that it was Boone fucking her. Boone's left hand squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple hard, Boone's right hand interlocked with hers, above their bodies, Boones hot mouth kissing her neck, Boone's thick rock hard cock, pushing into her. If it wasn't for Shannon thinking about her brother fucking her, she wouldn't be so wet, allowing Justin to pound into her even faster, she wouldn't be digging her nails in to the back of his hand as his other hand left her breast to rub her clit and she wouldn't be trembling as strongly as she was. She then had the most powerful orgasm of her life, gushing more cum than she knew she had and screaming out loud.

As Justin released himself, Shannon came back to her senses. It wasn't Boone tucking his now flaccid member back into his pants and she was now confused. What had just happened to her? What did it all mean? Did she want Boone? Shannon had always thought that Boone was a good-looking guy, but never before had she thought about him like that. It was just wrong. He was her brother.

"You wanna go grab a burger Shan?" Justin's voice cut through Shannon's thoughts.

"No. I just want to go home" Shannon replied, distracted by Boone's face sill swimming in front of her eyes. They left around the back of the clubhouse, away from the courts.

Later that evening, Shannon was in the kitchen, fixing a sandwich, when Boone came in. He opened the fridge next to her, took out a Dr Pepper, shut it again and just said, "Why, Shannon?"

"Why what, Boone?" she replied, cuttingly.

"Why do that. Why embarrass yourself at the clubhouse with that idiot? Have you got no shame?"

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Have you got no balls? Is that why Jessica dumped you?"

"Oh shut up Shannon. You and I both remember how Justin treated you before. He used you for a sex toy and then just threw you away. Why are you seeing him again?" Boone's cheeks were now flushed with anger.

"Why do you even care Boone?" Shannon spat, moving closer to him, her face now also colouring, "Why do you give a fuck what I do."

"Because, Shannon, you're my sister and I love you." Boone said, getting right into Shannon's face, "Although I don't know why I bother. Waste of my time and effort. You are nothing but a cheap slut who'll spread her legs for anyone."

As soon as he said the words he knew he had gone too far. Shannon's face changed and she swallowed a big breath, before she quietly said, "Fuck you Boone."

She went to turn away, visibly hurt, but Boone grabbed her wrist, turning her back to him. "I'm sorry, Shannon, I didn't mean that." He looked into her beautiful eyes, now filled with tears, " You just make me so mad."

"Tell me again, Boone. Tell me why you care so much" There was now no malice in Shannon's voice, no menace in her eyes. And as she looked back at her brother, she saw no anger, only love and infatuation.

"Because you're my sister, Shannon." Boone said, now looking nowhere other than into his blonde sibling's brown eyes.

"And?" Shannon shifted her wrist out of Boone's grasp and as his hand fell, she slipped her fingers between his, stroking the back of his hand.

Boone was struggling to speak when he answered, "And I love you."

Shannon moved closer to her brother's body, feeling the heat emulating off him. "Again," she said.

"I love you." Boone said again, shaking slightly as he felt his sister, the girl he had been in love with for what felt like forever, step into his body, felt her full breasts pressing into his chest.

"Again." Shannon whispered, running her hand up Boone's arm.

"I love you, Shannon." Boone looked deep into Shannon's eyes, knew what was about to happen and knew there was no return from it once it did.

There was a split second of nothingness-no sound, no movement, no breath. And then they were kissing furiously, entwined, mouths pressed together hard, tongues lashing against each other. Boone spun them round so that he was pushing Shannon up against their huge fridge. He pulled her top over her head, revealing the breasts he had dreamt about so often to him at last. He ran his hand over them, lightly pinching her already erect nipples, bending to take one in his mouth. Shannon moaned and held his head to her chest. Boone was in heaven as he licked and sucked his sister's perfect nipples. While he did this he pulled down the little shorts that slept in and ran his hand up and down her inner thigh. He felt his sister shudder as he slowly ran his finger up her slit and was surprised by how wet Shannon already was. She inhaled sharply as she felt him graze her clit, and then run his finger back down her slit, his hot mouth still sucking her nipple.

"Boone, I need you inside me" Shannon gasped as her brother had reached her clit again and was now rubbing it in circles. Boone felt his cock grow hard at her words, but thought he would make her beg. So he gently slid just one finger inside her. He moaned as he felt inside his sister's pussy for the first time, after imagining this moment for years. She felt good, so hot and wet. He pushed his finger as deep as he could and bit on Shannon's nipple hard. A scream escaped from her, a mixture of pleasure and pain and she pulled on his hair slightly. Boone added another finger and began to thrust them harder and faster into her. He stopped sucking her nipples and kissed up her collarbone, her neck, stopping briefly to bite her there, and then up to her lips. Shannon's breath was ragged as Boone kept fucking her with his fingers. Boone could feel her about to cum, so cruelly took his fingers out of her. Shannon almost cried at the loss and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"Please Boone. I need you to fuck me"

"Beg harder, Shannon" Boone replied, smirking.

"Please Boone. Oh god, please. I'm begging you; I'll do anything you want. I swear, anything." Shannon cried, scratching at his back.

"Anything?"

"Anything. I need to feel you inside me."

"Get on your hands and knees," Boone said as he pulled down his pants and Shannon's eyes widened, electricity shooting through her clit, when she saw the size of Boone's erect penis. "Before I give you what you want, you can give me what I want."

Shannon got on her knees in front of Boone and ran her finger along the underside of his thick cock, and over its swollen head. Boone trembled under his sister's actions and as he felt his cock slide into her mouth, he moaned her name softly.

Shannon heard this and it turned her on even more. She licked the head of his engorged member and then slid it back in. She massaged his balls and ran the tip of her finger along the sensitive skin leading to his ass as Boone thrust into her eager mouth, almost delirious at the feel of her lips around him. He didn't want to wait any longer to be inside her. So he grabbed her, pulled her up, kissing her as he did, and put her in the position he wanted he, bent over the kitchen counter.

Shannon could feel her brother's huge cock teasing her opening and cried out, "Oh god Boone, fuck me now." At these words, Boone slammed himself into Shannon's pussy. He held back the urge to cum immediately as he felt her hot, tight walls around his straining cock. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her over and over again. Shannon was moaning loudly as she felt her brother repeatedly filling her. He felt so good inside her, a perfect fit, hitting all the right spots. She screamed as she felt Boone's fingers slide onto her clit and begin expertly rubbing and pinching it. She was close, and from his quickening breaths, she could tell Boone wasn't far either.

Boone held onto the sides of the counter and rammed himself so hard into Shannon she thought she would tear. Boone felt Shannon tightening around him, taking him to the brink, and as she came, screaming his name, it tipped him over the edge too, and he came hard, releasing a powerful stream of hot cum into Shannon.

He collapsed on top of her and they both lay panting and sweaty on the kitchen counter. The same guilty, shameful thought flashed through both of their minds.

"I just fucked my sister."

"My brother just fucked me."

As Shannon turned her head, their eyes met. She looked away, unable to look at him. But then she heard his soft voice, "Shannon. Look at me. Please?"

She did and this time, didn't look away, held his gaze.

"I love you," he said and smiled at her.

Shannon did not return his words or his smile. She pushed him off her, picked up her clothes and walked away, throwing him a disdainful look as she left. Boone was left standing alone in the kitchen, looking hurt, knowing things will have changed between them forever.


End file.
